amor secreto en la Academia Cross
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: este es mi segundo ventilador hizo historia y que tiene mi personaje OC Helen en ella, así como mi personaje amigos OC Kaori


Han pasado unos meses desde que Helen llegó a la Academia Cross y se ha convertido en cerca de Takuma y ella ha estado disfrutando de la vida en el dormitorio de la luna "mañana Helen dormiste bien", dijo Aido mientras pasa una taza de café "gracias Hanabusa i pude dormir bien ", dijo Helen y Rima se puso de pie y dijo:" Kaname-sama y Takuma deseo de verte en la oficina de Kaname-sama "Helen luego se dirigió a la oficina de Kaname y anduvo en" ah Helen justo a tiempo tenemos una faver a preguntar ", dijo Kaname" hay una nueva clase estudiantil noche unirse a la academia de hoy y nos gustaría que se lo mostrara en torno a su nombre es Kaori Satsuki y tendrá su encuentro en la oficina de la Cruz Director. " Takuma dijo Helen y luego se dirigió a la oficina de la Cruz Director. Cuando Helen llegó a Cruz el director de la oficina de director abrió la puerta "ah Helen es Kaori Satsuki y ella se unirá a la clase de la noche y me gustaría que se lo mostrara a su alrededor y mostrar el camino a la residencia luna". dijo "bienvenido a la academia por favor sígame", dijo Helen con una cálida sonrisa "um encantado de conocerte", dijo Kaori entonces ambos Helen y Kaori hecho hay manera alrededor de la academia y en el dormitorio de la luna "bienvenida a la residencia luna soy Hanabusa pero puedes llamarme Aido si lo desea ", dijo con una sonrisa Hanabusa welcomeing caliente sobre su cara mientras las manos de choque con Kaori" um, gracias ", dijo Kaori con una mirada cautivada por la fama de su cara" Hanabusa puede usted por favor mostrar Kaori a su habitación mientras yo voy a conseguir sus casos por ella ", dijo Helen y Hanabusa dijo que sí y luego se dirigió a su habitación Kaori. "Aquí está tu habitación Espero que está bien para ti", dijo Hanabusa mientras mostraba Kaori su cuarto "es muy bueno gracias", dijo con una tímida sonrisa en su cara "habitación de Helen se encuentra al final del pasillo por si necesitas algo Kaori "Hanabusa dijo antes de irse a salir de su habitación" um Aido ¿me podría ayudar con el estudio de la clase ", preguntó y Hanabusa se volvió y con una sonrisa en el rostro, dijo:" Yo estaría encantado de ayudarle con su reconoce bien "él entonces dio Kaori un tierno beso en la mano y Kaori se sonrojó mientras mira a los ojos de Hanabusa. Al día siguiente me sentí muy feliz Kaori entonces hay forma en que un golpe en la puerta y ella respondió, y vi que era Helen "hi Kaori está listo para su primera clase", dijo Helen "um seguro de que me estaba preguntando qué es Helen Aído como" Kaori dicho y Helen tomó una de las tabletas su sangre y repleyed "bien Hanabusa puede ser un poco de un puñado de veces, pero aparte de eso creo que es un frind bueno", dijo Helen en lo posible a la clase "¿por qué me lo preguntas?" Helen Kaori preguntó y ella replyed ", cuando cada vez que veo o hablar con él me siento nervus y no sé cómo hablar con él con rubor a cabo" Helen luego miró a la luna y le dijo: "no te preocupes yo era así, cuando cada vez que hablé con Takuma y yo encontramos que con el tiempo lo tengo más facil de hablar con él y estoy seguro de que usted encontrará que es más facil hablar con Hanabusa en tiempo aswell "Kaori luego sonrió y le dio las gracias a Helen y a continuación, en el que casi en clase cuando Helen dijo que tenía que darle algo a director y que iba a verla en clase. Kaori siguió caminando a clase cuando ella sliped y le rozó la rodilla "permítame ayudarlo a levantarse", dijo Hanabusa que acaba de aparecer de la nada "um gracias Aido" dijo ella, pero cuando miró a la cara de Hanabusa de sus ojos estaban mirando su rodilla izquierda y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba empezando a beber un poco de su sangre y lo único que podía hacer era estar allí, pero cuando Hanabusa tomó un descanso de beber ella mira hacia abajo a él con lágrimas comeing de sus ojos cuando dijo "por favor Aido detener antes de que alguien viene y cuando Hanabusa vio las lágrimas en los ojos, se detuvo y se sentía extraño y le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo tierno Kaori "Siento que he lastimado por favor perdóname yo no quiero daño a usted como me encuentro pensando en ti cuando no lo ves "luego derramar una lágrima y Kaori luego dijo:" Yo siento lo mismo por ti Aído I.. I.. Te quiero Aido ", y como la luz de la luna comenzó a brillar a través de las ventanas del pasillo que se sentían como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo como flores de hielo empezó a formarse alrededor de entonces y la chispa.


End file.
